Secret Lovers
by Summerlander
Summary: Fast forward to the futur where Nikki is 17, Bradin's moved out and Jay's 17 year old brother Jesse comes to stay with them. Jesse helps Nikki make Cameron jealous by acting as her new boyfriend. What things will wild Jesse show innocent virgin Nikki? Has
1. Default Chapter

"Everyone, this is Jesse, my little brother" Jay introduced them "Jesse this is...well, everyone" he said.

"Hi" Jesse said.

Everyone replied with his or her own greetings.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while" Jay explained.

"We're happy to have you Jesse" Ava said.

"Thanks" Jesse replied.

"So, how old are you Jesse?" Johnny asked.

"Seventeen" Jesse replied.

"That's the same age as Nikki" Derrick pointed out.

"Cool" Jesse said as he smiled at Nikki.

"Who wants to go down to the beach?" Nikki suggested "There at sand castle building contest" she added.

"How about everybody else?" Nikki questioned.

"I promised Martha that I would go over to her house today. Ever since I agreed to be her boyfriend she doesn't let me have a second to myself" Derrick sighed dramatically.

"I have a meeting with Anastasia" Susannah said. As she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"I have a job interview," Johnny said "How do I look?" he asked as he smoothed out his shirt.

"I'd hire you" Ava said "And I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with my fabric supplier" she said.

"Great" Johnny smiled and then left.

"I wish I could go to the beach with you, but I have to be at the shop. Can we hang out later Jesse?" Jay questioned.

"Sure" Jesse replied.

"So, I guess that leaves just you and me" Jesse said.

"Looks that way" Nikki replied.

"So let's go then" Jesse suggested.

"Okay" Nikki replied.

They went out the back door and headed down onto the beach.

"Where exactly is this contest?" Jesse questioned.

"I think it's down near the board walk" Nikki replied.

"I don't know where the board walk is" Jesse replied "I'm new here, remember" he added.

"Right...well it's like a five minute walk from here," Nikki said.

"Okay" Jesse replied.

"Do you think that I'm too old to be interested in a sand castle building contest?" Nikki questioned.

"Not if you don't want to be" Jesse replied.

"Good" Nikki smiled.

"So, tell me Nikki, do you have a boyfriend?" Jesse asked.

"There is this guy, Cameron and we were going out, but then I don't really know what happened. We sort of broke up I guess and now he's always hanging out with this new girl" Nikki explained. She didn't really know why she was telling Jesse this.

"I'm sure you'll find someone new" Jesse said.

"Yea...what about you?" Nikki asked.

"Nope, no ball and chain for me" Jesse laughed.

"As a part of the female species I take great offence to that" Nikki replied, although she was just joking.

"I'm terribly sorry" Jesse joked as he grabbed her arm and they stopped. He got down on both knees and put his hands together.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he begged.

Nikki laughed "I'll have to think about it" she said.

Jesse got back up onto his feet and they continued walking.

"So, do you still like him? This Cameron guy" Jesse asked.

"I think about him all the time and I dream about him every night...but no I don't like him" Nikki sighed.

"You should tell him how you feel. You never know, maybe he likes you more than this other girl and he just thinks that you don't like him anymore" Jesse suggested.

"No, I couldn't do that. All I really want right now is to make him feel the way I feel when I see him with this other girl" Nikki said.

"Jealous?" Jesse questioned.

"Yea" Nikki sighed again.

Nikki didn't realize it, but Jesse was taking this into great consideration.

"Here we are" Nikki stated as they came up to a large group of people that were all feverishly working in the sand.

"Let's get started" Jesse said.

"Okay" Nikki replied "What should we make?" she asked.

"Why not a sand castle?" Jesse suggested.

"Come on, a sand castle. That has got to be the least original idea I've ever heard" Nikki scoffed.

"Are you saying you don't like my idea?" Jesse questioned as though he was highly offended.

"That's what I'm saying" Nikki replied with a smile.

"Well.........take this" Jesse said as he gathered a hand full of wet sand and threw it at her.

The ball of mucky sand hit her on the side of her face and then flopped down onto her shoulder. She looked at the sand sitting on her shoulder and then back up at Jesse.

"You so didn't just do that," Nikki said.

"Oh yes I did" Jesse replied as he threw another ball, this time it hit her in the stomach.

"You're going to pay for that" Nikki replied as she gathered some sand of her own. She threw it straight at Jesse face. Jesse spat the sand out of his mouth and laughed. How someone could laugh with a mouth full of sand is beyond me.

Jesse smirked and then ran straight at Nikki. He tackled her to the ground and they started wrestling.

It wasn't long before the organizers of the contest came over and asked them to leave. They were bothering the other contestants. Nikki had never been the one to cause a commotion in a public place, it seemed weird to her, but Jesse acted as though it was a totally normal occurrence for him.

"Where to now?" Nikki questioned.

"You're the one who knows your way around. You tell me" Jesse replied.

"How about..." Nikki was about to suggest that they go and get a smoothie, but she wasn't sure if Cameron would be working and she didn't want to see him.

"Anytime now" Jesse said.

"Sorry, How about we go and get some ice cream" Nikki suggested.

"Sounds good. Lead the way" Jesse replied.

They started walking in the direction of the nearest ice cream parlor when Nikki stopped abruptly and turned to face the other way.

"What is it?" Jesse questioned.

"Cameron and his new girlfriend are coming this way" Nikki replied.

"Do you want to make him jealous?" Jesse questioned.

"..." Nikki didn't get a chance to reply because Jesse's lips were pressed against hers.

Jesse's hands slipped around onto her back and he pulled her in close to him. Nikki opened her mouth allowing Jesse's tongue to dance around hers. Cameron had never kissed her like this.

They pulled apart and Jesse threw his arm over her shoulder as they continued to walk in the direction that Cameron was.

"Nikki?" Cameron exclaimed.

"Hey Cam" Nikki replied as she leaned into Jesse's chest.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked as he stared at Jesse.

"I'm Jesse, Nikki's boyfriend" Jesse replied.

"Oh, well Nikki you remember Jordan" Cameron said as he too put his arm around Jordan's shoulders.

"Of course" Nikki smiled bitterly.

"Hey Babe, we should probably be going" Jesse said to Nikki.

"Yea" Nikki replied.

Cameron watched as Nikki and Jesse walked away, Jesse's arm still holding Nikki tightly to his side.

"That was so much fun," Nikki cried once they were far enough away from Cameron.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Jesse replied.

"How about that ice cream now?" Nikki questioned "My treat" she added.

"Well if you're paying" Jesse smiled.

They continued on down the boardwalk. Neither one of them admitting it, but they just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had shared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cameron is actually one of my favorite characters, but I really wanted to write a story about Nikki and I was running out of things that could happen with Cameron. I hope you all enjoy.

I'm hoping that enough people will want this story to continue, if not I'm afraid I'll have to stop. I don't have the time to write a story that no one is even reading.

Summerlander 


	2. Amber's Party

"I'm having a party. Be there, tonight at 10" Amber said. She and Nikki were sitting on the back steps of Ava's house.

"Will Cameron be there?" Nikki questioned.

"Probably. I invited him" Amber replied.

"Great that means Jordan will probably be there too" Nikki sighed.

"Oh my gosh, I almost completely forgot. Cam said that you were with a guy yesterday" Amber exclaimed.

"Yea" Nikki replied.

"So...Spill, who is he? Are you going out? Is he cute?" Amber asked all at once.

"He's just a friend" Nikki replied.

"Cam said you were kissing" Amber stated.

"He's my aunt's friends brother" Nikki said.

"Wait...aunt's friends brother" Amber processed the information.

"How old is he?" Amber asked.

"Seventeen" Nikki replied.

"And why were you kissing?" Amber asked.

"I had told him about Cameron and then when we saw him with Jordan Jesse wanted to help me make Cameron jealous" Nikki replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber exclaimed again. 'Oh my gosh!' was her new favorite saying.

"So, his name's Jesse?" she questioned.

"Yea" Nikki replied.

"But you're not actually going out? You're only making out with him, to make Cam jealous?" Amber questioned.

"Exactly" Nikki smiled "And it wasn't making out" she added quickly.

"Are you going to bring him tonight?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. He might be busy" Nikki replied.

"No! You have to bring him," Amber said.

"He might not even want to come" Nikki replied.

"Want to come where?" Jesse asked as he came up and sat with them.

"No where" Nikki replied.

"Are you Jesse?" Amber questioned.

"You telling people about me?" Jesse smirked and nudged Nikki in the side.

"No" Nikki replied as she started blushing.

"Hi, I'm Amber" Amber said as she put her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Amber" Jesse replied, taking her hand in his own and shaking it.

"You didn't tell me he was so hott" Amber whispered in Nikki's ear.

"You'll have to excuse my friend" Nikki said.

Jesse laughed.

"I'm having a party tonight," Amber said "You should come with Nikki," she added.

"Sounds like fun" Jesse replied.

"Will that guy be there with his new girlfriend?" Jesse questioned.

"Yea" Amber answered for Nikki.

"I guess we'll just have to make an appearance then," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Nikki.

"As much fun as that was...I don't think we should pretend to be going out anymore" Nikki said "I don't care about Cameron" she added.

"Okay then, I know when I'm not wanted," Jesse said as he pulled his arm back.

"No, it's not that. I just don't think it's right" Nikki said.

"Oh come on Nik, I really wanted to see the look on Cameron's face" Amber wined.

"Sorry" Nikki replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I really appreciate that you're including Jesse with you and your friends" Ava said.

"I don't mind" Nikki replied.

"Where is Jesse anyways?" Nikki asked.

"I think he's out in Jay's room" Ava replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Nikki said as she headed for the back door.

"Wait a minute missy" Ava said.

Nikki stopped and turned to face her aunt, just as Jesse walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" Jesse asked.

"I wanted to talk to you two before you left" Ava said.

"What is it?" Nikki questioned.

"There won't be any drinking at this party, will there?" Ava questioned.

"No, of course not" Nikki replied quickly. This was one thing that she was good with lying about. And she didn't really think it was lying because yes there would be alcohol at the party, but Nikki never drank it.

"No drugs?" Ava questioned.

"Who do you think I am? Bradin?" Nikki said without thinking. She covered her mouth quickly with her hand.

"Bradin's not still doing drugs is he?" Ava questioned.

"No, no I meant in the past tense. It was a stupid thing to say" Nikki replied.

"Okay" Ava looked skeptical.

"Can we go now?" Nikki asked.

"Yea, sure, have fun" Ava said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So who's Bradin?" Jesse asked as they walked down the beach towards Amber's house.

"He's my older brother. He lives here in playa linda with his girlfriend" Nikki replied.

"And he does drugs?" Jesse questioned.

"My aunt caught him with pot a few years ago when he was living with her. He got in a lot of trouble, but she thinks that he's stopped smoking it" Nikki replied.

"But he hasn't?" Jesse questioned.

"Nope. He and his girlfriend are major stoners" Nikki replied.

"Have you ever tried it?" Jesse asked.

"No" Nikki exclaimed, "Are you kidding? I think it's gross" she said.

"You don't smoke pot do you?" she questioned.

"I've tried it, but I don't like it" he replied.

"What about drinking?" Nikki asked.

"What about it?" Jesse replied.

"Do you drink?" Nikki re-phrased her question.

"Maybe" Jesse smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes" Nikki said.

"Don't you drink?" Jesse questioned.

"No, most of my friends do, but I've never really wanted to" Nikki replied.

"Really?" Jesse said.

"Yea, really" Nikki replied. She didn't understand why he was so surprised. Not every seventeen year old had to get wasted every weekend to have fun.

"This is her house" Nikki said as they walked up to a huge house.

"You didn't say your friend was so rich," Jesse said in awe.

"Now how exactly would someone say something like that?" Nikki questioned.

"You have a point" Jesse replied.

"So are we just going to stand outside or are we going to join the party?" Jesse asked.

Nikki sighed "You are a very impatient person" she stated.

"I'm okay with that" he replied with a laugh and opened the front door. Letting himself and Nikki inside.

The moment they stepped in the door Nikki saw Cameron and Jordan. They were standing sort of off to the side. Cameron's hands were wrapped tightly around Jordan's waist and they were kissing.

"I changed my mind" Nikki said quietly to Jesse as she slipped her hand into his.

"Fine by me" Jesse smirked and turned to lightly kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you guys made it" Amber said as she went up to them "And as a couple" she added.

"Why wouldn't we have?" Nikki questioned innocently with a smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What do you think?

How far should Nikki and Jesse go while pretending to be going out? They shouldn't have sex should they?

Summerlander 


	3. Couples Truth or Dare

"I have an idea," Amber said.

"What is it?" someone asked.

"Why don't we play couples truth or dare" Amber suggested.

"What's that?" Nikki questioned.

"Well actually it's more like couples dare" Carrie one of Amber's other friends explained "It's like a game where you dare each other to see how far the couples will go.........sexually of course" she said with a smile.

"I'm in" Jesse smirked and Nikki glared at him.

"I don't know" Nikki said.

"Come on Nik, it'll be fun" Amber said "We can play it with Carrie and Matt, me and Patrick, you and Jesse, .............and..." Amber smiled "Cam and Jordan" she said finally.

Now Nikki couldn't say no, not if Cam and Jordan were playing.

"Fine" Nikki sighed.

The four couples went into one of the back rooms where there was no one else. It didn't take Nikki long to realize that everyone else playing the game was completely wasted. She was starting to get a little nervous with how far this would actually go.

"I'll go first," Amber said "I dare Carrie and Matt to have a heavy make out session in front of us for 5 minutes" she dared.

"You call that a dare" Carrie laughed as she and Matt started making out.

"Is this not really weird?" Nikki questioned quietly to Jesse.

"You've never played a sex game before?" Jesse asked, also with a quiet voice.

"What? There isn't actually sex involved is there?" Nikki questioned.

"It all depends on how wild the players are" Jesse replied.

"I can't believe this. Why would anyone want to do these things in front of other people?" Nikki hissed at Jesse.

"Five minutes is up" Amber said finally.

"Our turn to dare" Carrie said. Her hair was now all messy and her lips were red.

Carrie whispered to Matt for a minute and then she told their dare.

"I dare all three of you couples to have the guy finger bang the girl," Carrie said.

"Wow, you're definitely not starting with the little dares" Amber exclaimed.

"What? Are you not going to do it?" Carrie questioned.

"No, I'm going to do it. I was just saying" Amber replied.

"What's finger bang?" Nikki whispered to Jesse.

"You really are innocent, aren't you" Jesse replied.

"I am not. I just don't know if I want to do this" Nikki said.

"Come on Nikki. It's all in good fun," Amber said.

"I'm not sure," Nikki said.

"Jordan's going to do it, right Jordan?" Amber questioned.

"Yea" Jordan replied with a giggle, she was obviously drunk.

That was all Nikki needed. She couldn't back down from something that Jordan was going to do. Even if she thought that what she was doing was wrong.

"Fine, I'll do it" Nikki said finally.

"Do we have to stay right here or can we go into a corner?" Amber questioned.

"I guess since this one is a little more private you can all go into a different corner and we can turn the lights off, but I'm going to check that you're actually doing it" Carrie replied.

Nikki and Jesse went off into one of the corners, while Carrie went and turned off the light.

"I still don't quite understand what we're doing" Nikki said to Jesse.

"It's okay and if you're uncomfortable I'm sure we can trick Carrie into thinking we're doing it when we're actually not" Jesse replied.

"No, I want to do it" Nikki said.

Even though Nikki had sort of guessed what 'finger banging' was she was still really surprised when Jesse's hand moved to her belt and started undoing it.

"We can stop anytime you want" Jesse said.

"I know" Nikki replied.

Nikki was holding her breath while Jesse undid the button of her jeans and unzipped them.

"Last chance to not do this at all," Jesse said.

"I'm okay with this, really" Nikki said.

Nikki gasped as she felt Jesse's fingers enter her.

"You okay?" Jesse asked.

"For the last time, yes" Nikki replied.

Nikki gasped again when Jesse's fingers started moving around. Nikki started getting a warm and tingle feeling down there. She stifled a moan on Jesse's shoulder. They continued for a few minutes.

"Okay you can all stop now," Carrie said finally.

All the girls took a minute doing their pants back up. Then they were all back sitting in a circle.

"So who gets to dare next if we all did it?"

"Cam and I have a dare" Jordan said.

"Okay"

"We dare Carrie to give Matt head," Jordan said.

"This should be fun" Matt smirked.

"You know I think we've proven ourselves here," Nikki said to Jesse and they both got up.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"Sorry, it looks like we're all partied out" Jesse laughed.

"I'll see you later Amb" Nikki said as she and Jesse headed for the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe that people play those games for fun" Nikki exclaimed as she and Jesse were walking along the beach towards the house.

"What? Didn't you enjoy it?" Jesse smirked "I'm hurt" he said.

"You that's not what I meant" Nikki replied "But while we're talking about it......how many girls have you done that to? You seemed sort of...........experienced" she asked.

"Umm....I..." Jesse mumbled.

"What?" Nikki questioned.

"I'm not proud of how many girls I've....... been with" Jesse replied.

"How many?" Nikki questioned.

"I don't know if your innocent virgin ears could take it" Jesse laughed.

"Come on...tell me," Nikki said.

"I don't know, there's too many to count" Jesse replied.

"Wow, really?" Nikki said "Were you actually in love with any of them?" she asked.

"No" Jesse replied.

"I want to be madly in love the first time I have sex" Nikki said.

"That's good, you should be" Jesse replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I realize that the whole 'couples truth or dare' thing might have been a little much, but I wanted to have Nikki and Jesse do something together.......sexually.

Where do you think I should go with the story from here?

Summerlander 


	4. ChaperoneBabysitters

"I'm going down to the beach" Nikki called into the house as she headed out the back door. She wasn't sure if anyone had even heard her, but it didn't matter. She was only going down to the beach to do some sun tanning.

She carefully laid her towel out on the sand and then took off her t-shirt and shorts. She climbed onto the towel and shut her eyes. Today was going to be a relaxing day.

Nikki hadn't been there more than 5 minutes when Cameron came up and sat down beside her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" Nikki replied. She was a little surprised.

"So what's with your new boyfriend?" Cameron asked.

"What do you mean?" Nikki questioned.

"He just doesn't seem like your type" Cameron replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki scoffed "Of course he's my type" she said.

"I just....... I didn't realize that you had a wild side," Cameron said.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki questioned, although she was pretty sure what he meant.

"At Amber's party" Cameron replied.

"She does more than that when we're alone," Jesse said as he came up front behind them and sat down beside Nikki. He gave her a quick kiss.

"What's going on here?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing, I was just leaving. Jordan is meeting me here soon" Cameron replied and then he got up and went down the beach a little ways.

"He's still watching us" Nikki pointed out.

"I guess we'll just have to give him something good to watch then" Jesse smirked as he pushed Nikki down and laid down beside her. His body was half on top of hers and they started to make out.

Jesse pulled away for a minute and he looked Cameron right in the eye as he ran his hand up Nikki's thigh and then up her stomach and onto her breast.

Cameron glared at Jesse and then Jesse went back to kissing Nikki.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Nikki and Jesse were sitting on the couch together and watching TV.

"Hey you two, do you think you could chaperone Derrick and Martha for their date at the fair?" Ava questioned as she walked into the living room.

"Aunt Ava they're twelve. Do they really need a chaperone?" Nikki replied.

"Well, maybe it's not so much a chaperone as a babysitter" Ava said "But I want some one to be watching them, make sure they don't get into any trouble" she said.

"Fine" Nikki replied.

"Thanks Nikki, you're a life saver. I promise I'll make it up to you" Ava said "Here take this money and Martha's mom is going to drop her off here around 7" Ava added.

"Okay" Nikki said as she took the money and put it in her pocket.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of that" Nikki said to Jesse once Ava had left "You don't have to come if you don't want to" she added.

"I want to come. Who knows it might even be fun. We can go on all of the rides" Jesse replied.

"That's where you're wrong. We only get to go on the rides that Derrick and Martha go on, hence the chaperon/babysitter thing" Nikki said.

"As long as you're there I'm happy" Jesse replied with a smiled. Nikki smiled back at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Martha's here!" Derrick exclaimed. He had been watching out the window for her car for the last hour.

"God, he must really like her" Nikki laughed.

"Guys can do crazy things when they like a girl" Jesse replied, looking Nikki right in the eyes.

"Let's go!" Derrick cried as he pushed Nikki and Jesse out the door.

"We're going, We're going" Nikki replied.

Martha was just climbing out of her mom's car.

"You be good" her mother called after her.

"I will" she replied.

"Hi Martha" Derrick said.

"Hi" Martha replied.

"Everybody in the car" Nikki said as she hit the button to unlock all of the doors.

Martha and Derrick climbed into the back and Jesse in the passenger's seat, while Nikki drove. Martha and Derrick were busy having their own conversation while Nikki started the car.

"Should we be trusting you behind the wheel?" Jesse questioned with a smirk.

"Shut I can drive" Nikki replied.

"Whatever you say" Jesse replied as he put his seatbelt on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let's go on the love boat," Martha said as they walked passed a tunnel with a huge heart on the front.

"I don't know" Derrick said.

"You might get a kiss out of it" Jesse whispered in Derrick's ear.

Derrick's face lit up.

"Okay, let's go on it" he exclaimed as he and Martha ran towards the ride.

"What did you say to him?" Nikki questioned.

"Nothing" Jesse replied.

"Fine, don't tell me" Nikki pouted as they followed Martha and Derrick.

Derrick and Martha climbed into one cart and Nikki and Jesse went in the one behind them.

Jesse wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulders and Nikki hesitated at first, but then she relaxed and leaned into his side, putting her head on his shoulder.

Derrick and Martha shared a quick peck on the lips and then sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do next.

000

"I think it's time to go you guys," Nikki said to Derrick and Martha.

"But we haven't been on the Ferris wheel yet" Derrick complained.

"It'll be the last one, I promise" Martha added.

"I think we should let them," Jesse said.

"I don't know" Nikki said.

"Come on, what are you afraid of?" Jesse said.

"She's afraid of heights" Derrick explained.

"Is that what's wrong?" Jesse questioned.

Nikki nodded "I've never been on a Ferris wheel. They scare me" Nikki replied.

"There's a first time for everything. I won't let anything happen to you" Jesse said.

"Okay" Nikki replied finally and they all headed towards the Ferris wheel.

"I don't think I can do this" Nikki said as they were about to climbed into their seat.

"Yes you can" Jesse said as he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Nikki took a deep breath "Okay" she said as they climbed into their seat.

"See this isn't so bad" Jesse said as the Ferris wheel started to rotate.

Nikki whimpered and grabbed his hand again. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"Open your eyes" Jesse said.

"No" Nikki replied.

Nikki was starting to shake and Jesse realized that she was really terrified.

All he could think about was doing something that would take her mind off how high they were, so he kissed her.

Nikki was surprised at first, but she quickly got into it and forgot that they were on the Ferris wheel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What should happen next? I know I've already asked this, but no one really answered me, so I'll ask again.  
Do you think that Jesse and Nikki should have sex?

Summerlander 


	5. Drowning Your Sorrows

"There's going to be a party at Melanie Carmichael's house tonight are you two coming?" Amber questioned as she, Nikki and Jesse were sitting on Nikki's back porch.

"I'm in" Jesse said, but Nikki didn't reply. She was zoned out completely, staring blankly at the floor.

"Earth to Nikki" Amber said.

"Sorry" Nikki said as she snapped back to reality.

"What's up with you today Nik?" Amber questioned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking" Nikki replied.

"Well you sure have been doing a lot of that today," Amber said.

"I have a lot on my mind" Nikki replied.

"Care to share any of it?" Jesse questioned.

"No, I'm fine" Nikki replied.

"So are you coming to Melanie Carmichael's party?" Amber asked for the second time.

"Sure, it sounds like fun" Nikki replied.

It had been exactly 5 years today since her parents had died. That's what had been bothering Nikki. For the first four anniversaries of their death Ava had remembered and done something special to try and cheer them up, but this year she had forgotten. It made Nikki really sad that her parents were being forgotten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man Nik, I've never seen you drink this much" Amber said as Nikki accepted yet another beer. She was on her fifth and had never really drank before.

"It's so loud in here" Nikki wined as she dropped her beer and pressed her palms against her ears.

"Oppps!" she exclaimed when she realized that her beer had hit the hard wood floor and smashed.

She was soon distracted from the broken beer bottle by the facts that the whole room started spinning. Well it wasn't actually spinning, but for her it was.

"Is she drunk?" Jesse asked Amber as he walked up to the two girls.

"Nawwww" Nikki slurred as she fell into Jesse's chest.

"She gives new meaning to drowning your sorrows. Whatever was bothering her today is definitely still bothering her tonight" Amber said.

"The stdars are shoooo pretty" Nikki said as her head lolled around, all of her weight still being supported by Jesse. Her slurs made it sound like there was a 'd' in stars.

"Nik" Jesse said as he gave her a little shake "We're inside, there are no stars here" he said.

"I think I'm going to take her home," Jesse said.

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow and check on her" Amber replied.

Jesse tossed Nikki over his shoulder and carried her to the car like a fireman would.

When they got back to the house Jesse took her around the back and sat her in one of the patio chairs. Jesse was trying desperately to get Nikki to drink some water from the hose and sober up when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Is she drunk?"

"Who are you?" Jesse asked as he tried to block Nikki from view.

"I think the better question is who the hell are you and why is my baby sister drunk?" Bradin replied.

"Bradin" Jesse said.

"Yea, I'm Bradin, who are you?" Bradin asked again.

"I'm Jesse, Jay's brother. I've been staying with him for a while" Jesse replied.

"I didn't think Nikki drank" Bradin said as he moved over to his sisters side.

"This is the first time" Jesse replied "I think there was something bothering her today and that's why she drank so much" he added.

"I know what it was," Bradin said.

"What?" Jesse questioned.

"It's the same reason I came here tonight," Bradin said.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

Bradin took a deep breath and tucked a piece of Nikki's hair behind her ear.

"It's the anniversary of our parents death," he said finally.

"I'm so sorry," Jesse said.

"Thanks" Bradin replied with a weak smile.

"Why didn't Nikki tell me, I could have helped her" Jesse said.

"She'll talk with you went she's ready" Bradin replied.

"I hope so," Jesse said.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll take care of Nikki" Bradin suggested and Jesse was so tired that he accept. All he could think about was his warm bed.

"Okay Nik, we're going to go inside now, so we have to be really quiet," Bradin said to his semi-conscious sister.

Nikki nodded to show that she understood.

Bradin took both of Nikki's hands and pulled her up. Then he wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist to help her walk. They were both very careful as they made their way through the house. They didn't step on the squeaky floorboard or the squeaky step.

When they got up to Nikki's room Bradin put Nikki on the bed and then went to get her some more water. He came a few minutes later with three glasses of water.

After drinking the three glasses Nikki's brain seemed to be connecting with her mouth again, so she could talk.

"What are you doing here in Playa Linda?" Nikki asked.

"Sara and I are moving back here next week" Bradin replied.

"You're still with Sara?" Nikki questioned.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"Are you still doing drugs like you were before?" Nikki asked.

"No, I've cleaned up. I haven't smoked or popped a pill in a year now, I swear. Although I don't know why I'm defending myself to you. I can smell the weed on your clothes" Bradin replied.

"I wasn't smoking it, it was just at the party" Nikki said.

There was a long pause.

"So, when are we going to talk about the reason you got drunk tonight?" Bradin asked.

"Mom and Dad" Nikki said softly "Is that the reason you were outside the house tonight?" Nikki questioned.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"I miss them so much" Nikki said, tears staring to roll down her cheek.

"I know, I can't believe it's been 5 years already" Bradin replied.

"Aunt Ava didn't do anything this year," Nikki said.

"She didn't?" Bradin said, surprised.

"You don't think she forgot did she?" Nikki questioned.

"I don't think so, she couldn't have" Bradin said.

"Do you remember the first year when she had a bunch of their closest friend flow here and we all looked at pictures and cried?" Nikki questioned.

"How could I forget" Bradin replied "I cried so hard that I drenched my shirt"

"Are they being forgotten?" Nikki questioned.

"No, as long as we remember them they will never be forgotten" Bradin replied.

"Bradin don't give me one of those corny lines, my not a little girl anymore. Are all of their friends forgetting them now?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know" Bradin replied sadly "I sure that some of them remember, but unfortunately some have probably forgotten" he said.

"I wish they wouldn't" Nikki sobbed and her whole body shook.

"Me too" Bradin replied as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I think I might be forgetting them too," Nikki said.

"No, Nik you're not" Bradin replied.

"But I can't remember the little things anymore. Like what mom smelled like, or how tall dad was. I can barely see their faces anymore" Nikki sobbed.

There was a long pause before Bradin spoke again.

"Oh god Nik, I hadn't thought about it, but I can't remember the little things either" he said as he held on to his sister as tight as he could.

Nikki and Bradin found comfort in each other's silence and they just held each other. They cried until it felt as though they couldn't physically cry anymore.

And then they fell asleep together in Nikki's single bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

What do you think Bradin and Sara's surprise is? I wanna see if anyone can guess it.

Summerlander 


	6. Bradin

Ava woke up the next morning and did her usual routine. She went down to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Then she went back upstairs and looked in on Derrick. Then she went up to Nikki's room to check on her, but this morning there was something different in Nikki's room.

Bradin was cuddled up with Nikki in her bed.

Ava stood in Nikki's doorway silently for a few minutes while the shock wore off, but then the confusion took over and Ava's head swarmed with questions.

Should she wake them up?  
Should she go and get Johnny or Susannah?  
Why was Bradin there?

Finally Ava told her mind to shut up and she calmly sat down in the chair beside Nikki's desk. She was going to wait until they woke up.

0000

Nikki and Bradin were starting to stir slowly. Then Bradin finally opened his eyes, but he didn't look up and see his aunt sitting there. Instead he was looking down lovingly at his sister.

"Nik" he said softly into her ear.

"Mmmm" Nikki moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Good Morning" Bradin said as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

" 'Morning" Nikki replied sleepily.

Nikki was stretching her arms out when she noticed her aunt.

"Oh my god!" Nikki cried.

"Have a nice sleep?" Ava asked calmly.

"Uhhhh" was the noise that Nikki made. She wasn't sure if her aunt was going to mad or not.

"I-I need to go" Bradin said as he quickly climbed out of the bed.

"You can stay" Ava said.

"No, I really should be going" he replied.

Bradin was hurrying out of Nikki's room when Nikki finally spoke up.

"Please don't go Bradin" she said.

"I wish I could stay, but I need to be getting back to Sara" Bradin replied.

"You can call her and tell her where you are" Nikki suggested.

"She already knows where I am, but I still need to be going" Bradin replied.

"Please stay, just for breakfast" Nikki pleaded.

Bradin couldn't refuse Nikki's sad face.

"Okay, just for breakfast. I would love to see Derrick again anyways," Bradin said.

"Thank-you" Nikki smiled as she gave her brother a hug.

"I'll have pancakes," Ava said and they all headed downstairs.

As they were passing Derrick's room he was awake. He ran into Bradin's arms and they had an emotional reunion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later everyone was gathered around the breakfast table. Jesse and Bradin had even been officially introduced.

"Who wants another pancake?" Ava asked as she walked over to the table with a few fresh pancakes.

"I would love one, thanks aunt Ava" Bradin replied.

"Me too" Jay said as he held up his plate "Thanks" he said when one was plopped onto his plate.

"We really miss you around here Bradin. You should come home more often," Ava said.

"Where are you living right now anyways?" Nikki asked.

"A few hours away, but Sara and I are moving back to Playa Linda" Bradin announced.

"That's so great!" Derrick exclaimed.

"Are you and Sara still together?" Johnny questioned.

"Yea and we actually have some really big news" Bradin replied.

"What is it?" Derrick asked.

"I think Sara should be here when we tell you" Bradin replied.

"Why don't you both come over for dinner on Friday night and you can tell us together" Ava suggested.

"I'll run it by Sara, but I'm sure it's fine" Bradin replied.

"Great" Ava said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I know it's short, but a little chapter is better than no chapter at all, right?

Summerlander 


	7. Surprise!

"You could have told me why you were upset," Jesse said as he and Nikki were walking up from the beach.

"I know" Nikki replied.

"I want to be there for you" Jesse said.

"I promise that if there's ever something bothering me again I'll talk to you about it" Nikki replied "Happy?" she questioned.

"Perfectly" he replied with a smile.

"I'm kind of cold, do you want to go in the hot tub and warm up?" Nikki asked as they came up to the house.

"Sure" Jesse replied.

They stripped down to their bathing suits and climbed into the hot tub.

Nikki slipped her head under the water and when she came back up her hair was in her face. Jesse tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks" Nikki mumbled. She was looking straight in Jesse's eyes.

Without hesitation Jesse leaned in and started kissing her.

Nikki pulled away slightly, their foreheads still touching.

"Cameron isn't around" she whispered onto his lips.

"I know" he replied as he pulled her back into him.

They were kissing like the world was ending as Nikki climbed into Jesse's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were firmly planted on her hips and not moving.

"Someone might see us" Nikki sighed as she pulled away again. Her body ached to have in touching her again, but she was scared. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way about Jesse.

"I gotta go and help my aunt get dinner ready" she said quickly as she rushed out of the hot tub.

Once Nikki was inside Jesse hit the water with his hand. He didn't understand the way he was feeling and he was getting frustrated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Can someone check on the corn?" Ava called from the back porch where she was setting out a tablecloth on the picnic table.

"I will" Susannah replied.

"And Johnny do you think you could start the hamburgers now?" Ava questioned.

"I'm on it" Johnny replied.

"Put a hot dog on for me," Derrick said.

"My man, you need to learn to eat what is made" Johnny replied.

"But I don't like hamburgers, I want a hot dog" he wined.

"Please try and eat a hamburger just this once" Ava pleaded.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Thank-you"

"Nikki could you bring me out another fork" Ava called as she realized that she was one fork short.

"Okay" Nikki replied and a few seconds later she was handing her aunt a fork.

"Where's Jesse?" Ava asked.

"I don't know" Nikki replied "why would I know, it's not like we spend all our time together" she rambled.

"Actually you do Nik, you two have been like attached at the hip for weeks now" Johnny said.

"We so have not" Nikki replied as she stomped back into the house.

"What's her deal?" Johnny asked.

"Beats me" Derrick replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DING DONG

"I got it!" Nikki cried as she and Derrick both made a mad dash for the door.

"I'll get it" Ava said as she beat them to the door.

Ava took a deep breath as she turned the doorknob. By the time she had opened the door fully it was very visible what Bradin and Sara's surprise was.

Both Bradin and Sara were holding a little baby girl. Twins.

"Congratulations, you're a great aunt" Bradin said.

It was all Ava could do to not faint.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

What do you think the twin's names should be?

Sorry for the really short chapter!

Summerlander 


	8. Making Love

"So, umm...Can we come in aunt Ava?" Bradin asked after a few minutes of Ava just starring at them.

"Right, yes, of course" she rambled as she moved out of the way to let them in.

"Are these yours?" Nikki asked as she moved closer to get a better look.

"Yea, Nik... 'these' are our daughters" Bradin replied with a laugh.

Susannah was the first to recover and actually say something logical.

"Congratulations" she said as she gave both Sara and Bradin a hug, being careful not the squish the babies in their arms.

"Thanks" Sara said.

"They're really cute," Derrick said to Bradin as he gently touched the baby's head.

"How old are they?" Johnny asked.

"They'll be 2 months in a week" Sara replied.

"Oh I forgot the diaper bags in the car," Bradin said.

"Aunt Ava would you like to hold Grace while I go and get it?" he questioned.

"Grace?" Ava repeated.

"Yea, that's her name Grace kfuktffhg" Bradin confirmed.

"I'd love to" Ava said as she took the sleeping baby from Bradin's arms. Bradin hurried back out to the car.

"She's beautiful," Ava said as she looked down at the baby in her arms. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry aunt Ava" Derrick said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's a happy cry" Ava replied. She looked over at Sara.

"What's her name?" she asked indicating the baby in Sara's arms.

"Ella khgfhgff" Sara replied.

"They both have beautiful names," Susannah said.

"Thanks" Sara replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what made you guys decide to come home?" Ava asked.

They were all sitting around the dinning room table, having dinner. Grace and Ella were both still sleeping soundly in their vibrating baby chairs.

"I really missed it here" Sara replied.

"And I missed you guys, even though we sort of ended on a bad note" Bradin added.

"We're glad to have you back," Susannah said.

"Have you thought at all about where you're going to live?" Johnny asked.

"Not really" Bradin replied.

"It's your lucky day, because I just happen to know that the beach house next door is going to be coming onto the market for a very reasonable price" Johnny said.

"Really?" Bradin replied "It would be so great to live next door"

"I'll set you guys up an appointment to see it" Johnny offered.

"Thanks Johnny" Bradin replied.

"No problem" Johnny said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bradin?" Jay said as he came out side.

"Yea?" Bradin replied. He was standing on the back porch, watching the water. Jay came up and stood beside him.

"So you got her pregnant" Jay said.

Bradin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We weren't going to keep the baby. She was going to have an abortion," Bradin said.

"Then what changed?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. I guess we realized that this was our chance to get clean and start over" Bradin replied.

"So you're not on the drugs anymore?" Jay questioned.

"No" Bradin replied "It was all such a big mistake, but by the time I realized that it was too late. I was in over my head," he added.

"At least that part of your life is over now," Jay said.

"Yea" Bradin agreed.

"I still can't believe that you're a father," Jay said with awe in his voice.

"I can barely believe it myself" Bradin replied.

"You're a good man for staying with her," Jay said.

"For me there was no other choice" Bradin replied.

Jay nodded to show his understanding.

"What do you say we go surfing together tomorrow" Jay suggested.

"Man, I haven't surfed in so long" Bradin replied.

"Well, then tomorrow is the perfect day to get back into it" Jay said.

"Sure" Bradin replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe that my brother has two daughters," Nikki said as she fell back onto her bed.

"How old is he?" Jesse questioned as he laid down beside Nikki.

"Only 20" Nikki replied.

"That's pretty young to have kids," Jesse said.

"I know" Nikki sighed.

Nikki turned her head to talk to Jesse and his face was right there. Their lips were almost touching.

Nikki closed the gap and kissed him.

After a few minutes Jesse pulled away.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"All I know is that I want to be with you" Nikki replied.

Then Nikki took the biggest risk she had ever taken and she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Nikki..." Jesse started to say, but Nikki silenced him by pressing her lips against his once again.

Jesse's hand slowly ran up along Nikki's side and over top of her bra. He broke away and lightly nibbled on Nikki's neck. Which sent a shiver through her body.

She moaned as Jesse's hand found it's way to her pants and undid them. She fumbled as she tried to quickly undo Jesse's shirt.

Nikki ran her hands over Jesse's now bare chest. It wasn't long before she was undoing his pants.

When all of their clothes except his boxers and her underwear were discarded on the floor of Nikki's room Jesse stopped for a second.

"Are you sure his is what you want?" Jesse asked.

Nikki answered by taking off her panties and then his boxers. They were both completely naked now.

"Nikki..." Jesse started to say, but again Nikki silenced him.

Jesse finally got the message that she was completely positive about the decision she was making.

Jesse slowly and gently slid into her.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, knowing that she was a virgin.

Nikki nodded "Just go slow" she said.

Jesse slowly began the thrust in and out. The little pain that Nikki had been feeling soon turned into pleasure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Jesse is going to be going home in the next chapter because the summer is over and school is starting up.

What do you think the reason for him to come back should be?

Cause I obviously can't let him stay away forever.

Summerlander 


	9. Going Home:

"Hmmm...this is nice" Nikki sighed as she and Jesse laced their fingers together.

Jesse brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'm going home tomorrow," Jesse said quietly.

Nikki's body became stiff.

"I completely forgot" Nikki replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you have to go?" Nikki asked finally.

"School will be starting next week" he replied.

"You could stay and go to school here with me" Nikki suggested.

"I wish I could" Jesse sighed.

"Then why can't you?" Nikki questioned.

"My parents want me to come home. My dad has big plans for teaching me how to run the family business, so that next year when I graduate I can start working for him" Jesse replied.

"Will you came back next summer then?" Nikki questioned.

"I'll try, but I'll probably be working too much" Jesse replied.

"This sucks" Nikki declared.

"I know" Jesse agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hurry up Jesse. We're going to be late" Jay called.

"I'm coming" Jesse replied as he walked into the room with his suitcase.

"Can I come with you to the airport?" Nikki asked.

"If you want to, but it's quite a long drive" Jay replied.

"I want to" Nikki said.

"I think I'm going to say good-bye here," Ava said "I hate long car rides," she added.

"Thank-you for everything" Jesse said as Ava gave him a hug.

"No problem. It was a pleasure having you here" Ava replied.

"We really need to get going or you're going to miss your flight" Jay pointed out.

Jesse quickly said good-bye to everyone else and then followed Nikki and Jay out the front door.

"Why are you both sitting in the back?" Jay asked once they had climbed into his jeep.

"No reason" Nikki replied.

"Well one of you can come and sit in the front" Jay said.

"We're fine" Jesse replied.

"Okay then" Jay said, slightly confused.

There was very little conversation on the way to the airport.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, I guess this is where we say good-bye" Jay said as Jesse was about to board his plane.

"I guess so" Jesse replied.

Jay pulled his brother into a quick hug.

"It was great to see again," Jay said.

"Yea" Jesse agreed.

"I'll give you two a minute to say good-bye" Jay said and then he wandered off into one of the nearby gift shops.

"I'm really going to miss you" Nikki said as she wrapped her arms around Jesse tightly.

"It feels like this is where I promise you that I'm going to write you everyday, but I'm really not the writing type" Jesse said.

"It's okay" Nikki replied.

Their eyes locked and a tear rolled down Nikki's cheek.

Jesse leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss, then quickly pulled away as Jay was coming back.

"I bought you a magazine," Jay said as he handed Jesse a folded magazine.

Nikki caught a glimpse of the magazine cover and saw a half-naked girl on the front.

Nikki felt a pang of something in her stomach...Jealously?

Was she jealous because Jesse would be looking at the other girls in the magazine?

"Thanks" Jesse smiled.

"No problem" Jay replied.

"Well you should be getting on your way" Jay said.

"Bye" Jesse said as he turned and walked onto the plane.

The minute the planes door close Nikki broke down and started crying.

"It's not like he's dead," Jay said as he tried to comfort her.

This comment only seemed to upset Nikki more.

Later on the drive home Jay asked Nikki about her reaction to Jesse's leaving.

"Is there something more than I know about going on between you and my brother?" he asked.

"No!" Nikki replied, a little too forcefully.

"It's just you seem really upset that he's left" Jay explained.

"We're just really good friends" Nikki replied.

Oh...Okay" Jay said, slightly skeptical.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

How many chapters do you think I should write before Jesse comes back?

Summerlander 


	10. Kicked Out Of School

THIS STORY CONTINUES 3 MONTHS AFTER JESSE HAS GONE BACK TO AUSTRALIA:

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nikki sighed as she rolled over for the tenth time that night. Every night seemed to be the same thing. She just couldn't sleep.

She was thinking about Jesse...NO she was supposed to be thinking about Evan.

Evan was her boyfriend now. He was medium build with brown curly hair and he was a really nice guy. It should be easy to forget about Jesse and think about Evan, but it wasn't.

It seemed as though her brain was fighting her.

Evan was everything a girl could want in a boyfriend.

So why was it that Nikki couldn't stop thinking about another guy?

Nikki finally gave up and climbed out of bed. She put on her housecoat and headed downstairs.

This was now her nightly routine. Try to sleep. Try to not think about Jesse. Then give up and get out of bed.

She sat down on the couch and looked over at the phone. Should she phone him? What time was it in Australia?

She picked up the phone in her hands.

"Why won't you call me?" she asked out loud.

"Of course he's not going to call now. He knows that it's the middle of the night here" she rambled on.

"I should call him"

"No, I shouldn't. Stupid me. What would I say? Hi, just calling to see if you've already forgotten about me"

"Of course he's forgotten about me. I'm sure he has 3 different girlfriends...all prettier than me"

Nikki sighed as she put the phone back in its cradle, ending her one-person conversation.

She stood up and went back to her room. She didn't notice that as she went by there was a person that rushed to hide in the shadows.

Her aunt Ava had heard the whole self-conversation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Nik" Evan said as he walked up to her with a smile.

"Hi" she replied.

He leaned in to give her a kiss. Nikki ended it quickly though by pulling away and changing the subject.

"I got my aunt to rent us a movie," she said.

"Great!" Evan replied.

Why did he have to be so enthusiastic about everything? Nikki wondered.

"What movie is it?" he asked.

"Umm..." Nikki paused to read the title "My Faraway Soldier...I've never heard of it" she said.

"Me neither, but it sounds romantic" Evan whispered into her ear.

"Yea, I guess" Nikki replied as she stepped away from him and sat down on the couch.

Evan took the movie from her and put it in the machine. Then he came back over to the couch and sat down beside her.

After a few minutes Evan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against his side.

Nikki could help but remember the first afternoon she and Jesse had spend together and how natural it had felt for him to be holding her to his side as they walked. It made her even more aware of the fact that whenever Evan tried to hold her it felt really awkward and uncomfortable.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how are things going with you and Evan?" Ava asked later that night.

"Fine" Nikki replied.

"Are you sure?" Ava asked.

"Yes, why?" Nikki replied.

"Well, it's just that I saw the good-bye you guys had today" Ava said.

"What was wrong with it?" Nikki questioned.

"You turned away from him when he tried to kiss you and it looked like you couldn't wait to get rid of him" Ava replied.

"That's not true," Nikki said, even though she knew it was.

"Is there someone else you like?" Ava asked.

"No, why?" Nikki replied.

"I heard you in the living room last night" Ava said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nikki replied.

"Okay, as long as you're sure there isn't anything you want to talk about" Ava said.

"Nope, nothing at all" Nikki replied.

"Okay" Ava said.

"I'm perfectly happy with Evan" Nikki stated.

"I believe you" Ava replied, even thought it was obvious she didn't believe Nikki at all.

"I'm going to bed now," Nikki said as she went up to her room.

"Goodnight"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nikki went through the same routine as she had the night before and the next morning when she went downstairs for breakfast she was positive she was going crazy because she would have sworn she heard Jesse's voice coming from the kitchen.

Nikki shook her head, trying to make his voice go away, but it wouldn't.

She slowly walked into the kitchen and nearly fainted when she saw who was standing there.

"Jesse!" she shrieked as she ran at him.

"Nik!"

Jesse lifted her into the air and spun her around as they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm back" he replied.

"For good?" she questioned.

"Yea" he replied.

"The stupid bugger got kicked out of almost every school in Australia. My folks thought maybe I could get him to stay in school," Jay said from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Is that true?" Nikki asked.

Jesse smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I can't believe you!" Nikki laughed.

"Nikki, you'll have to help me make sure he keeps his act together," Jay said.

"I think I can keep him in line" Nikki replied with a smile.

"Good" Jay said.

"So, do you want to watch some TV with me. There's an Austin Powers movie on right now," Jesse asked.

"I'd love to" Nikki replied.

They headed into the living room together and plopped themselves down on the couch.

Jesse flicked on the TV as Nikki settled herself into his side.

By the end of the movie Nikki's legs were stretched out across Jesse's lap and his hand was subconsciously playing with her hair.

"I missed this" Jesse said.

"What?" Nikki questioned.

"Just hanging out with you" Jesse replied.

Jesse was slowly leaning in and just as their lips were about to touch there was a knock at the back door.

"Hello?" Evan said as he let himself in.

"Evan, hi" Nikki replied as she jumped up off the couch.

"Hey Nik" Evan said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We were going to go for a roller blade this afternoon and then out for dinner" Evan said as he held up two pairs of roller blades.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot" Nikki replied.

"Who are you?" Evan asked Jesse.

"I'm Jesse" Jesse replied.

"My aunt's roommate's brother" Nikki said.

"It's nice to meet you" Evan said as he put out his hand.

"Yea, same here" Jesse replied as he shook his hand.

"So, are you ready to go?" Evan asked, directing his attention back at Nikki.

"Sure" Nikki said.

As she was following Evan out the door she looked back at Jesse.

It was obvious that she didn't want to be leaving Jesse to hang out with Evan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nikki got home late that night and went straight up to her room. She closed the door behind her and started to get undressed.

"So who is he?"

Nikki jumped when she heard the voice. She turned to see Jesse sitting on her bed.

"Who?" Nikki questioned, even though she knew who he was talking about.

"Evan"

"He's my..." Nikki started.

"Boyfriend?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes" Nikki nodded.

Jesse looked slightly upset.

"What did you expect me to wait for you forever?" Nikki exclaimed.

When Jesse didn't reply she continued.

"You didn't even call me, not once" she said.

"I meant to" he replied.

"But you didn't" she said.

"I'm sorry" he replied.

It wasn't until then that Nikki realized she wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, but it didn't really matter because Jesse had already seen her naked.

"I want to be with you" Jesse said.

"Then why didn't you call me?" Nikki asked.

"I was too busy getting kicked out of schools for you" Jesse replied.

"What the yell are you talking about?" Nikki said.

"I knew that if my parents couldn't keep me in school they would send me back here" Jesse replied.

"I still don't understand" Nikki said.

"The reason I was staying here this summer was because my parents couldn't handle me" Jesse replied.

"I didn't know that" Nikki said.

"I know you didn't" Jesse replied.

"So you were trying to get kicked out of all those schools?" Nikki questioned.

Jesse nodded.

"So that your parents would send you back here?" she said.

Jesse nodded again.

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Why do you think?" Jesse replied.

"I'd like to think that it's because you want to be with me" Nikki said.

Jesse nodded once again.

"Really?" Nikki exclaimed.

"Yea" Jesse said.

Nikki climbed into his lap and they fell back onto her bed. They rolled over and Jesse was now on top of Nikki.

"Make love to me" Nikki asked.

"There's nothing I'd rather do" Jesse replied as he leaned down and they started to kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think I should write some scenes about Nikki and Jesse at school?

Should Jesse get into a lot of trouble at school?

Summerlander 


	11. Caught in Bed

"Is that breakfast I smell?" Bradin questioned as he walked in the back door with Sara and the twins.

"It sure is" Johnny replied.

"There's tons so help yourselves," Ava said.

"Thanks" Bradin replied.

"Hello Ella" Ava said as she made faces for the baby. Ella giggled.

"Here let me take her and you can get some breakfast" Ava said as she took the baby from Bradin.

"Thanks" Bradin said "Hmmm food" he said as he went over the counter.

Sara sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table with Grace in her lap. The second she sat down Grace started to fuss.

"I swear this baby has something against me sitting down" Sara said as she stood up and again and started swaying to keep Grace happy.

"Let me take her for a while" Susannah offered as she walked over to Sara.

"Thank-you" Sara replied as she passed off the baby.

"I should probably go and wake up Nikki before Bradin eats all of her breakfast" Ava said.

"She snoozes she loses" Bradin said between mouthfuls.

"Let me do it" Sara said as she stood up.

"I thought you wanted to sit" Ava said.

"It's the least I can do while you guys are taking care of my daughters" Sara said as she left the room.

Sara walked up the stairs slowly and knocked on Nikki's bedroom door. When no one answered she figured Nikki was too asleep to hear her so she opened the door and let herself in.

"Oh my god!" Sara exclaimed when she saw Nikki and Jesse sleeping naked in bed together.

"Sara, hi" Nikki replied casually.

"I didn't realize you two were a couple," Sara said.

Nikki smiled sheepishly "Nobody knows," she added.

"I see" Sara said, "I guess I'll be going" she said as she turned to leave.

"Sara, wait" Nikki replied.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Nikki asked.

"No" Sara replied.

"Thanks" Nikki said.

"But promise me you'll be careful. I have two babies to show what happens when you're not careful, not that I don't love them, but my life would be a lot different right now without them" Sara said.

"We promise" Nikki replied.

"Good" Sara said, "I'll tell your aunt that you're going to be down in a minute," she added.

"Okay" Nikki replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I was thinking that we might rent a sail boat for afternoon and go out to Galiano Island" Johnny said.

"Mmm, I love Galiano Island. It's so beautiful," Susannah said.

"I know" Ava agreed.

"Are you and Erika gonna come?" Johnny asked Jay.

"Sorry can't, we're both working" Jay replied.

"Why don't you two come" Susannah suggested to Bradin and Sara.

"Yea, Nikki could baby-sit" Ava agreed.

"We couldn't ask her to do that" Sara replied.

"I don't mind" Nikki said.

"And I can help" Jesse added.

"Yea" Nikki said as she took Grace from Sara and handed her to Jesse and then she took Ella from Ava.

"I never thought you a baby person" Jay laughed at Jesse.

"I've changed big brother. I'm a new man" Jesse replied.

"I'm sure you are" Jay laughed as he left for work.

"You're sure?" Sara asked.

"It'll be perfect bonding time for me and my nieces" Nikki replied.

"Thank-you" Sara said as she followed the other adults out the back door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They're adorable when they sleep" Jesse whispered as he and Nikki quietly walked out of the room where the twins were now sleeping. They had been babysitting all afternoon and Nikki was actually really surprised at how good Jesse was with babies.

"I know" Nikki agreed.

They went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nikki asked.

"I can think of a few things" Jesse smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She climbed into his lap and straddled his hips.

Nikki grinded down into Jesse while they made out heatedly.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" Jesse panted.

Just as Nikki was about to reply with a nod they heard the front door open.

"Nikki?" Evan called as he let himself in.

Nikki quickly jumped off Jesse and straightened out her clothes.

"We're in the living room" Nikki replied.

"Hey guys what's up" Evan said as he came down the stairs.

"Nothing" Nikki replied quickly "What makes you think something's up?" she questioned.

Evan gave her a weird look.

"Never mind" he replied.

There was a loud wail that came from the baby monitor.

"I thought they would sleep longer," Nikki said as she and Jesse headed up the stairs to where the twins had been sleeping. With Evan following closely.

"Are you guys babysitting?" Evan questioned.

"Wow, you're a thinker. How did you figure that out" Jesse scoffed as he went over and picked up the crying baby.

Evan seemed slightly taken aback, but it didn't last long.

"Do they always cry like this?" he questioned as he went over to Nikki who had picked up the other crying baby.

"They're babies they can't help it" Nikki replied.

It only took a few minutes for Nikki and Jesse to calm the babies down.

RING RING

"Hey Evan do you think you could get that?" Nikki questioned.

"Sure" Evan replied as he found the portable phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

'...'

"Yea he's right here," he said.

"It's for you," he said to Jesse.

Jesse shifted the baby and tried to take the phone.

"I can hold the baby" Evan suggested.

Jesse looked at him skeptically.

"I think I can handle holding a baby," Evan said.

Jesse sighed a handed to baby over.

"Be careful," he said.

"I will, I will" Evan replied.

"Hello?" Jesse said into the phone.

'...'

"Oh, hi mom" he said as he watched Evan closely.

'...'

"No mom I didn't go to school today" he said.

The baby Evan was holding started to fuss.

'...'

"I didn't go to school because it's the weekend mom," Jesse said impatiently.

The baby in Evan arms was at a full on cry now and Evan had no clue what to do with her. He awkwardly tried to bounce the baby, but it wasn't working.

'...'

"I've got to go mom" Jesse said quickly and then hung up the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked Evan.

"Holding the baby" Evan replied.

"Give her to me" Jesse spat as he took the baby from him.

He cradled the baby in his arms and rocked her slowly. She promptly stopped crying.

"I could have done that" Evan stated.

"Yea...right. I think you should leave now" Jesse replied.

Evan turned to look at Nikki who was silently sitting in the corner with the other baby in her arms.

When Nikki didn't say anything Evan looked really confused.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Evan asked.

"I think Jesse might be right. Things really aren't working out between us," Nikki said.

Evan paused for a minute before replying.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he questioned.

Nikki looked down at her feet and didn't reply.

"Nik?" Evan questioned with a note of sadness in his voice.

Evan starred at Nikki for a minute and then left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry it took so long. I was writing really slowly for a while.

Should Evan come back and try to make his relationship with Nikki work?

Summerlander 


	12. Shower Loving

Nikki got undressed and turned on the shower. It took her a minute to find the temperature that she wanted. When the waterfall was perfectly hot, but not scolding she climbed in.

She was facing the water and letting in run down her front. It was so relaxing.

She was so engrossed in the hot water that she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open. Nor did she hear she shower curtain move slightly as someone else climbed in.

She screeched when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. It didn't take her long to realize who it was though.

"Jesse, my aunt is home," she said quickly.

"No, I watched her leave 5 minutes ago" Jesse replied as he started to kiss her neck from behind her.

Nikki moaned and leaned back into him. She turned around to face him and their lips met.

"I think you've corrupted me" she whispered.

"But you like it" he replied as he pressed her up against the shower wall.

She moaned again, arched her back and grinded her hips into him. Jesse grabbed onto her hips and lifted her off the ground. Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid into her.

Jesse slowly started to thrust and Nikki met each one hungrily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know it is quite convenient that nobody knows we're...involved, because they would never leave us home alone if they knew we were...involved" Jesse said as he and Nikki walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Is that all we are?...invovlved?" Nikki questioned.

"So, we're going to have this conversation are we?" Jesse replied.

"What conversation?" Nikki spat.

"The one where you make me tell you exactly where I think this is going" Jesse replied.

"I wasn't going to do that," Nikki said.

"Fine, then let's just forget about it" Jesse replied.

"No, you know what, since you brought it up we're going to talk about it" Nikki said.

Jesse sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Am I just your fuck buddy?" Nikki cried.

"You know that not what you are" Jesse replied.

"Then tell me Jesse, what am I?" Nikki questioned.

"Can we not do this" Jesse pleaded "Things were going just fine without us talking about it" he added.

"No" Nikki replied "I need to know" she said.

"Well, I don't know" he replied.

"Am I just wasting my time here?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know okay," Jesse yelled.

Both teens turned towards the door when they heard it open.

"Hey guys" Bradin said as he walked in with Sara following behind him. The twins in a stroller.

Nikki sighed; she wasn't finished getting mad at Jesse.

"Hi" she replied.

"Crap, did you guys both have a shower this morning?" Bradin questioned.

"No!" Nikki exclaimed.

"But you both have wet hair?" Bradin replied.

"I'm just wondering cause I have a job interview today and Sara used all of the hot water at our house" Bradin said.

Sara smiled sheepishly.

"There should still be some hot water," Nikki said.

"Great, thanks" Bradin said as he ran up the stairs.

"I'm going out," Jesse said as he grabbed a pair of car keys.

"We're not finished this!" Nikki called after him, but he just continued out the front door.

Nikki groaned and slammed her fist down on the table.

"Is something wrong with you and Jesse?" Sara asked as she sat down in a chair.

Nikki sighed as sat down in the chair beside Sara.

"I guess you could say that" Nikki replied.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"We started talking about our relationship" Nikki replied.

"Oh no" Sara said.

"Yea" Nikki sighed.

"He got all weird and mad and I got mad too" she said.

"Give both of you time to cool off and then sit down and talk it out with him" Sara suggested.

"Okay" Nikki replied.

"Aren't you still going out with Evan?" Sara questioned.

"No, I kind of broke up with him yesterday" Nikki replied.

"Oh, how did he take it?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, I guess he seemed really surprised by it" Nikki replied.

"And it's because of Jesse that you broke up with him?" Sara questioned.

"Yea" Nikki nodded.

"Maybe you need to make Jesse jealous for him to realize that what you two have is special" Sara suggested.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh.

"Why is that funny?" Sara questioned.

"My whole relationship or whatever it is all started because Jesse wanted to help me make Cameron jealous" Nikki replied.

"Oh" Sara smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

How long do you think Jesse and Nikki should be fighting?

Summerlander 


	13. Just Friends

"We're getting married!" Sara exclaimed as she came in the back door and waved her left hand in the air.

Bradin was following closely behind her with the twins.

"Omigosh!" Ava said as she took Sara's hand and looked at the ring.

"Congratulations" Susannah said.

"Thanks" Sara smiled.

The next hour including a lot of congratulations and talk of wedding plans.

"I have something to ask you" Sara said.

"What is it?" Ava questioned.

"I was wondering if you, Nikki and Susannah wanted to be my brides maids" Sara asked.

"Yes!" Ava exclaimed.

Nikki and Susannah nodded their agreement.

"Thanks" Sara smiled.

It was aware to everyone there that Sara was like the happiest person on earth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"For question number 12 I want everyone to use the y intercept form, which is y equals mx plus b" Nikki's math teacher called out to the class.

Number 12? Nikki thought. She looked back down at her paper. She was only on question number 3. She was too busy thinking about Jesse to do math.

She and Jesse hadn't talked in a few days now and she was really starting to miss him, even though she would never admit that to anyone.

Just as she was forcing herself to stop thinking about Jesse and do her math work she saw Jesse walk past her classroom with the principal.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Nikki asked immeadiately.

"Quickly" the teacher replied.

Nikki jumped out of her seat and hurried into the hallway.

"Jesse?"

Both Jesse and the principal turned to face her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing Ms Westerly, go back to class" the principal said.

Jesse wasn't looking at her, which reminded Nikki of the fact that they weren't talking. She didn't know why she had been so quick to want to help him, but she had.

"Can I talk with you a minute?" Nikki asked the principal.

The principal sighed and followed Nikki a few steps away to where Jesse couldn't hear them talking.

Jesse watched as Nikki leaned over and whispered something in the principal's ear. The principal nodded and then came back over to Jesse.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again" he said ans then left Nikki and Jesse alone in the hallway.

"What did you say?" Jesse asked.

"Forget about it" Nikki replied as she turned to go back to class, but Jesse grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mind to lip off that teacher" Jesse said.

"Whatever" Nikki replied as she tried to shrug off Jesse's hand.

"Can't we be friends?" Jesse questioned.

"Friends?" Nikki choked out.

She didn't want to be just friends with Jesse.

"Yea"

"Okay" she said. She didn't know what else to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I know that that was like super short, but right now that's the best I can do. Sorry.

Summerlander 


	14. Clubing and Drinking

Nikki wandered into the bathroom of the club. She needed a moment to herself. She had gotten into the club because she was with her aunt, Sarah and a bunch of other girls that were of legal age. Tonight was Sarah's bachelorette party. It was also Bradin's stag and all the guys were god knows where…..probably a strip club.

Nikki wasn't granted the moment alone that she was looking for though because as she was walking in Sarah was coming out of the stalls. She smiled at Nikki and then went to wash her hands in the sink.

''How do I look?'' Sarah asked as she turned to Nikki.

''Awesome'' Nikki replied.

Nikki put on her best fake smile. She watched as Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted the party vail that was pinned into her straight hair.

''Is my vail still straight?'' Sarah questioned. Nikki nodded.

Sarah turned to stare at Nikki for a minute.

''Is everything OK Nik?'' she questioned.

Nikki contemplated telling her the truth. No everything wasn't OK. She and Jesse were talking again which was good, but it was harder than she thought it was going to be to pretend that she was happy with just being his friend. She wanted more. She wanted him…all of him.

Nikki wanted to tell Sarah all of this, but now was not the time. Tonight was Sarah's night and she couldn't take it away from her.

''Yup. I'm great I just need another drink!'' she replied finally with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Sarah smiled, took Nikki's hand and lead her back into the club. They went straight up to the bar and ordered another round.

Nikki looked down into the new cocktail that was now in her hand. It was at that moment that she decided that tonight would be the night that she would forget about Jesse. Tonight, she would let go.

Nikki socialized with the other girls and accepted drinks gratefully.

''To the DANCE FLOOR!'' one of Sarah's friends from high school cheered as she trust her wine glass into the air.

All the girls jumped up excitedly from the table that they had been sitting around. They weaved their way into the middle of the dance floor. From the moment Nikki had stood up she could feel that the alcohol had gone right to her head. She regretted slightly that she hadn't eaten dinner tonight.

Nikki was dancing with the group of girls when a guy came up behind her. He put his hands on her hips and she grinded into him for a moment before stepping away. It just didn't feel right to her. His grip on her had been rough and not in a good passionate way. She ached for the way that Jesse used to touch her.

''You're not supposed to be here!'' Nikki heard Sarah shriek over the loud music.

She turned to see that Bradin and the rest of the stag were now in the same club, Jesse included. Of all the clubs and bars in Playa Linda they had ended up in the same one. Nikki realized that they should have planned it out so that they wouldn't run into each other.

Nikki hurried off the dance floor and went up the stairs to the upper level of the club. She went to the bar that was up there and got herself a new drink. She was hoping that the guys would leave, but when she made her way over to the railing to look down into the club below she saw that the group of guys and girls had settled together at a table.

Sarah was happily sitting in Bradin's lap and she was pouring a drink into his awaiting mouth. She spilt some on his shirt, they both laughed and then she kissed him.

Nikki sighed. It didn't look like the guys were going to be leaving any time soon. She turned to walk away from the sight below and she walked right into someone. It took her only a millisecond to realize that that 'someone' wasn't a random someone at all. It was none other than Jesse.

She wobbled and nearly fell over. He grabbed her to keep her on her feet. Her first reaction was to be embarrassed by how drunk she was, but she quickly noted that he was wasted.

''Nikki!'' he exclaimed.

''Hi.'' she replied with a forced smile.

He tipped his head back to finish the beer pressed to his lips. He lost his balance and stumbled forward into Nikki's arms.

''You smell so good'' he said huskily.

Had Nikki been sober she would have pushed this guy who only wanted to be her 'friend' away, but she wasn't and it felt so good to have him close to her.

''Do you want to get out of here?'' he asked as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Nikki nodded and he started to lead her out of the club.

''Miss you can't leave her with that'' the bouncer at the door said, indicating the drink in her hand.

''Oh OK'' she replied. Her glass was still three quarters full, but she downed it.

'' All gone'' she said to the bouncer and she handed him the empty cup.

The bouncer laughed at her and opened the door to let the couple out.

To Be Continued…..

The next chapter will be coming soon. I know it's been a very long time, but I've finally gotten back into writing. I hope people are still interested in reading this story. Let me know!


End file.
